


Arranjos para Dormir

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk e Spock refletem sobre os incidentes nos quais anfitriões em planetas oferecem a eles um quarto com somente uma cama e Kirk provoca Spock sobre o que isso significa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranjos para Dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869985) by [chessjess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/chessjess). 



> N/A: Anteriormente postada no FF.net sob meu nome lá, britfanatic76.

“Esse quarto só tem uma cama.”

Kirk sorri. “É, acho que sim.”

“Isso parece ser um padrão recorrente. Muitas de nossas missões fora da nave nos encontraram colocados em um quarto com uma única cama. É... bem ilógico.”

“Bem, nós temos anfitriões muito... perceptivos, é por isso.”

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. “Perceptivos do que, Capitão?”

Kirk vai para a cama e olha para seu primeiro oficial com um brilho malandro no seu olho. “De muitas coisas, Sr. Spock.”

A outra sobrancelha de Spock se junta à primeira. “Neste caso, talvez seja a final... lógico.”

Ele nunca mais questiona os arranjos para dormir nos planetas.


End file.
